


Bed Etiquette

by NikMaxwell



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 12:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikMaxwell/pseuds/NikMaxwell
Summary: Sana would like to think that she’s a good bed buddy, but apparently Mina doesn't feel the same way.





	Bed Etiquette

**Author's Note:**

> I promised this when I reached 1k, but I only managed to write this now because I’m trash. I’m also busy, but it’s mostly because I’m trash. I apologize. May the gays forgive me.

Myoui Mina is truly an enigma.

 

Granted, they’ve only known each other for a few months, so it’s no surprise that Sana just can’t seem to figure her new, err, _friend_ out.

 

She knows for a fact that Mina is the type of person that runs on logic and practicality. It’s what brought Sana into this bed buddy deal with the younger girl, after all. Relationships require too much time and energy and emotions, all of which Mina says she should dedicate to studying for pre-med instead and Mina claims should be deemed unnecessary to waste once you realize that physical intimacy is all you really need from someone else.

 

And so Sana and Mina sleep together, but never literally of course. Truth be told, Mina barely spends any time in Sana’s room. The moment she manages to catch her breath from rounds and rounds of… bed exercises, Mina puts her clothes back on in a flash, says a quick ‘see you later,’ and runs back to her own room just one floor away from Sana’s.

 

There are rare, _rare_ times when Mina gives Sana the tiniest bit of her precious time and energy from something as minor as the smallest bit of small talk to something that can be described as _friendly_ like giving her cute socks out of the blue.

 

“I see you’re starting to pay me for my services,” Sana teases as she watches Mina slip her sandals back on. She haphazardly removes Mina’s gift from its plastic wrapping and puts it on. Unlike Mina who’s already fully dressed, Sana remains shamelessly bare—aside from the socks—without bothering to cover herself with her blanket. She wiggles her toes as she admires the printed hamster design all over her feet.

 

“First of all, you might want to put a shirt on as well if you don’t want to catch a cold,” Mina tells Sana as she picks up the girl’s discarded white shirt from the floor and tosses it to her. “Second of all, I don’t know if you’ve noticed but I did most of the service just now,” Mina continues with a reminder. Sana could be offended, but Mina isn’t wrong, so she dismisses Mina’s jab with a shrug. “Lastly, it’s nothing. Hamsters just remind me of you, is all.”

 

“Thanks anyway,” Sana replies as she slips her arms into her shirt but leaves the buttons open. “I’m just glad you spare some of your precious time to think about me.”

 

“Well, it’s not like it happens often,” Mina says as she turns her back on Sana to face the full-length mirror in the room. “I just mostly think about you when I touch myself.”

 

“Excuse me, when you what?!”

 

“Why do you look so scandalized?” Mina asks, maintaining her nonchalant state as she meets Sana’s eyes through the mirror. “Am I allowed to sleep with you but not allowed to—”

 

“It’s not that I mind it!” Sana interrupts. “I’m flattered that you fantasize about me, but Mina, I literally live one floor above you. One. Single. Floor. I should definitely be insulted, right? Am I underperforming or something?”

 

“Of course not. I think you’re very… capable.” Mina calmly replies, her focus directed more towards easing the nonexistent creases on her blouse and pencil skirt rather than on Sana and the subject at hand. In fact, her focus might not be on the subject at all as she continues by asking, “Hey, you have a class at 11:30, right? Are you gonna take a nap, or are you gonna shower already?”

 

“How am I supposed to go back to sleep knowing I’m leaving you unsatisfied?!” Sana exclaims, exasperated.

 

At that, Mina finally turns to face Sana with an eyebrow raised. This is the first time she’s ever seen Sana so… emotional in a not-so-good way. “Okay, okay, calm dow—”

 

“Don’t tell me to calm down!” Sana cuts her off. “I have sex with you almost everyday, and sometimes I even wake up before 9 AM like today just so we can bang before your freaking 10 AM class, and you’re telling me that’s still not enough for you?! Tell me, am I doing something wrong? What am I doing wrong?!”

 

“Nothing!” Mina assures as she takes small, hesitant steps towards a pouting Sana. “Please don’t be offended.” As she reaches the bed, she sits down in front of Sana and explains, “It’s just that it’s exhausting to even think about climbing the stairs sometimes, especially if I can just do _it_ myself. Besides, it’s quick and efficient.”

 

Sana’s face somewhat softens, but her ego is still bruised, so she crosses her arms across her chest. “Well, if you can’t be bothered to walk, you can always just call me.”

 

“Aww,” Mina coos before reaching for Sana’s arms to unfold them. “You’d go down the stairs for me?”

 

“Who said anything about walking?” Sana watches for a while as Mina starts doing her shirt’s buttons for her. As Mina gets down to the third button, Sana holds one of Mina’s hands to stop the girl’s action. She waits for Mina to meet her gaze before she elaborates, “I meant you can just… _call_ me.”

 

Mina blinks and processes what Sana—who is smirking as she waits for Mina to get it—just said and finally, “Oh.” She blinks again. “ _Oh_. A-are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

 

Instead of answering Mina’s question, Sana decides to skip the affirmation and goes straight to cheekily suggesting, “Better yet, you can make it a video call. I still think I can get you off without you seeing me though.”

 

Having regained her composure, Mina simply shakes her head and slightly leans back, releasing herself from Sana’s loose grip. “That’s a bold assumption.”

 

“I believe you guys call it a _hypothesis_ ,” Sana counters.

 

“Well, the thing about a hypothesis is that it stays a hypothesis until someone proves it,” Mina retorts.

 

“Then we should do an experiment real soon,” Sana proposes. “You know, for science.”

 

“Soon,” Mina agrees with a low chuckle. “For now, I have to run to class because I’m already late,” Mina continues before standing up and pressing a quick kiss on Sana’s cheek. She grabs her bag and walks to the door, looking back at Sana before disappearing to call out, “See you later?”

 

Sana nods and hollers, “ _Call_ me!”

 

Mina almost trips on her way out, and Sana is only a bit sorry. She lies back down on her bed and contemplates about how confusing Mina truly is, not that she minded Mina’s cute gift and unanticipated goodbye kiss and uncharacteristic willingness to hold an actual conversation.

 

She checks the time on her phone, and when she realizes she can only spare enough time for a short nap, she closes her eyes and waits for sleep to come.

 

As she dozes off, Sana decides to put her thoughts regarding Mina on hold. She can get back to them later when she’s in the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely should have used Sana for Bed. Regrets.
> 
> Send prompts that will probably be written decades later @ twitter.com/minamyouwu.


End file.
